


Every Six Years or So

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [86]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House slept with Cameron – again, and he's not sure it was a good idea. Takes place not too long after "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner;" Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Six Years or So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He rakes his knuckles through his hair and wonders how he got here. 'Here' would be in Cameron's bed, after an amazing round of sex that left them both exhausted. He wasn't sure he could remember the last time he'd had sex, let alone the last time with Cameron.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Rolling his head to face her, he's hoping to get the back of her head, but she's awake and half-grinning at him. "Morning," he rumbles. "How long before little feet patter in here and ask when Daddy's moving back in?"

She shakes her head. "He won't. He's not here."

He brushes his hand over his face. "Explains the quiet." His brow furrows. "Where is he?"

"With Robert."

"'That who came to the door when I was scarfing your leftovers?"

Cameron laughs a little and he likes the sound. "Yeah. Gregory forgot his stuffed giraffe."

"And you didn't tell him I was here?" he asks her, curious as ever.

"No need. He didn't need to know that I had company. Even company that might spend the night and make me scream." Her face flushes lightly and he can tell she wants to hide.

"'Ignorance is bliss' and all that?" Hey, sometimes even he believed that.

"In this case, yes," she sighs. "If he'd known you were here, he'd have thought he was the convenient babysitter so I could get some."

House huffs. "He must think we've been fucking like rabbits since the divorce."

"I wish," Cameron snorts, then slaps her hands over her face, embarrassed again.

House laughs and leans over to kiss her cheek. "Me too. It's been, what, ten years since we did this?"

Cameron shakes her head. "No. Gregory's only nine, so, six years, but still a long damned time." She rolls her head, gazing at him with those big caring eyes. "I've missed you," she whispers.

He winces. "Don't do that." Not because he hasn't missed her, but because he doesn't want to start down that road. Down that road lies loneliness and memories he doesn't want to face. Down that road lies the short-lived affair with Stacy that he only started because he had been missing her. Down that road lies Mark's ignorance of that same affair and the twinge of guilt House feels when he thinks how he would feel if he were in the same position.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to start anything. That's not fair to anyone. Maybe this was a mistake but it was still one of the most amazing nights of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He groans at her sentimentality. "Stop it. You want me to move in, don't you?"

"Maybe, but I think it's a bad idea and would rather see you when you come to pick up Gregory and know you still like me, than to lock you into something you're not comfortable with and have you hating me," she says to him with all the seriousness a naked woman can muster.

"So sex every six years or so?" he asks with a grin.

She laughs and slips her arms around him. He lets himself be comforted by her embrace, because, now that he's hit sixty, this'll probably be the last time he has a chance to feel this way and pretend he knows nothing of what his future will be. He can let himself be loved for a little while before he goes back to life as he knows it.


End file.
